


без названия

by goatglucose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Summary: Исполнение на ХоббитФест по заявке: III-54. Фили/Кили. Вместе готовить торт на День Рождения Торина. Флафф / R
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Kudos: 3





	без названия

Залитая светом факелов кухня белела под толстым слоем муки. Несмотря на тайну замысла, никто даже не пытался быть тихим - да и зачем, если все покои находятся далеко и их никто не услышит.  
Кили отчаянно месил бисквитное тесто, пока Фили возился с джемом для начинки. Несмотря на всю безумность идеи выпечки гигантского торта, целеустремленности наследникам Дурина было не занимать и даже такое огромное количество используемого материала не могло стереть довольные улыбки с лиц братьев.  
\- Фили!  
Старший только повернулся, как тут же покрылся толстым слоем муки.  
\- Нарываешься? - хищно оскалился гном, чуть тряхнув головой. В следующий момент он уже запустил в Кили вишневым джемом, используя ложку в качестве катапульты. Тот постарался увернуться, но снаряд таки достиг цели. Красный от варенья, младший быстро перешел в наступление. В ход пошли ложки, кастрюльки и даже несколько яиц, бессовестно стащенных ранее прямо из курятника - доставать их оттуда было намного веселее, чем из кладовой. Через несколько минут грохота посуды, ругательств и хохота, братья перешли в стадию возни.  
\- Похоже, ты проиграл. - довольно заключил Фили, придавив брата к полу. Тот еще делал слабые попытки вырваться, но уже больше для вида. Фили нагнулся к нему и поцеловал в сладкие от джема губы.  
\- По моему, сначала нужно закончить наше дело. - заговорщически поиграл бровями Кили, когда брат отстранился.  
\- Ты прав, скоро рассвет. - Сказал, поднимаясь, Фили и подавая младшему руку. - Но! За этот проигрыш ты еще расплатишься. Позже.  
В глазах Кили заиграл задорный огонек.  
\- Как скажешь! - шутливо поклонился он.

Наутро удивленную прислугу ждала кухня, засыпанная сугробами муки и громадный, немного скособоченный торт в виде Одинокой горы (об этом можно было догадаться по надписи на склоне) с непонятной фигуркой на вершине, отдаленно напоминавшей гнома. Белые следы, ведущие с места преступления, доказывали и так уже ясный факт - братья явно порезвились тут прошлой ночью.  
Чего только не стоит редкая улыбка любимого дяди.


End file.
